


Well I'll be damned...

by Savvy_Bean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Dirty Talk, How do you not use that gumgum fruit for a good dickin', It's porn, Kinda pointless porn, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: In which Law gets a a little too tipsy and Luffy gets a little to handsy.Its just smut, good ol' smut.





	Well I'll be damned...

“I… I can’t believe I actually said that out loud.” Law chuckles dryly as he spots Luffy out of the corner of his eye. He should have known that he would follow him out here. The air beside him grows warmer as the space next to him on the bench was filled, Luffy watching him with that strange, serious look he gets from time to time. It made Law uncomfortable so he simply dipped his head between his knees and sighed. The shots of rum he had earlier adding to the anxious churn in his gut. 

Law forced himself to sit upright and sighed “I’m really going to do it Mugi-ya. I’m going to take on Doflamingo.” He affirmed, fishing in his pocket to light a cigarette and bring it to his lips. His eyes traveled along the netted lighting, composed into a ceiling of twinkling stars above the pair seated on the deck of the Sunny. They were blinding, leaving little dancing flecks of color in his vision as he turned his attention to the pitch black night beyond the grasp of light. 

They sat in silence for a long moment before Law could take no more. He took another angry puff of his cigarette and looked to the uncharacteristically silent man staring him down. “What? Aren’t you gonna say something?” He hissed as smoke drifted from his parted lips. 

“I don’t really know what you want me to say” The brunette shrugged. 

“Well, that’s a first” He scoffed, shaking his head and sucking down every last puff of sweet nicotine he could. The thought of Monkey D. Luffy having nothing to say. Now that would be hilarious to him if it were any other circumstance. Right now he was just trying to convince himself he could square up with the man who had both given and taken his life. Law was but a mortal man, Doflamingo seemed like a fucked up, invincible god. “I’m fucked. I’m utterly fucked. I don’t even know where to begin. I should… probably just forget about it.” If Cora couldn’t take him down, he sure as hell couldn’t. 

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a scarred chest. Law could barely breathe as he was suffocated by Luffy’s embrace. Tenderly, Luffy buried his face in Law’s hair and pulled him impossibly closer. “Torao, if anyone can beat Mingo it’s you. I know you can do it. Besides, we’re partners now! I’m gonna beat the shit outta him too!” 

Something about Luffy just always filled him with a sense of ease. Something that was intangible but, so real. The other captain was like a happy dog, once he took a liking to you he followed you everywhere, brightening your day. “Why?” 

The brunette released his hold on Law slightly to back as if pondering the right words to say. Yet another strange occurrence in the ways of Luffy. “Well, you’re decisive, you’re headstrong, tenacious and brash when you want to be.” 

“Wow, someone ate a dictionary for breakfast this morning.” He chuckled, flicking the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray beside the bench they were sitting on before lighting another, not quite satisfied yet. 

Luffy gave Law a light punch with a trademark grin, “Whatever. I learn things when I try to.” He snagged the cigarette from between Law’s lips to take a puff “You’re a good person Torao, I’ve known that since the moment I met you. If you set your mind to something, there’s nothing you can’t do.” He inched closer to the older man as he handed the death stick back “If you have your morning coffee that is. Otherwise, you’re downright hostile.” he giggled, leaning in to brush Law’s dark curls behind his ear, drinking in the small chuckle he received. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before he continued, “You have me, our crews, Shachi, Pen and Bepo. You’re not alone. You don’t have to face this by yourself. Believe it or not, some people consider you family. We’ll be by your side till you die.” Luffy assured, smiling that adorable smile of his.

“That’s just it though. I know you all would come running to save me but… I don’t deserve to be saved.” Law muttered, pulling himself from the proximity of the straw hat. He couldn’t put others through the danger of a tussle with the Donquixote crew. He didn’t even think he would come out of it alive, his plan was to kill Doflamingo with his dying breath. If he involved others he would run the possibility of coming out of it alive. Left to live with the image of everyone he cares for killed in some brutal fashion by the fucked up man that killed his own family. Pieces of them sent by the coo’s every day until it was too much and he offed himself. “You don’t know what he’s capable of.” 

“That’s never stopped me before!” The straw hat shoots him his trademark smile and snaked his arm tighter around Law’s waist like a viper out of Amazon Lily, leaning in close to see the handsome man’s face hidden behind the shadow of his fluffy hat “I’ll kick his ass into next year! Stupid bird won’t see it comin’! Shishishi~” 

Law chuckled a bit and tried to pry the smaller pirate off of him to no avail, crazy little motherfucker must have tied his arm together or something. “Your enthusiasm is soothing I suppose.” the older captain relaxed a bit and looked out to the dark ocean, watching the moonlit waves fold over one another. “Having your crazy ass by my side might give us an advantage if it came down to a fight.” He digresses, not really wanting to think about it anymore, it was ruining his buzz.

“I always wanna be by your side Torao.” The brunette replied happily, resting his head against the doctor’s chest like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was true affection, either way, Law’s body pressed closer to the smaller captain. Luffy’s endless optimism never failed to lift his spirits, even if he wasn’t one for outward expression. Something about the kid just drew him in. The second Luffy came crashing through the roof of the auction house on a giant flying fish -of all things- he was interested. The kid had spunk. Every flight alongside him was, dare he say, fun? He still couldn’t even figure out for himself why he saved the kid’s life at Marineford that day, but he was glad he did. Because here and now, it all felt kind of worth it. Why the short brunette saw anything in him was still a mystery. 

“We have an alliance Luffy-ya.” He sighed and closed his eyes, head still spinning from one to many swigs of rum. 

Luffy unraveled his arm from around his waist and straightened up to face the older captain, big brown eyes looking into tired gold. “I want more than an alliance I’ve decided. I want you Torao.” The straw hat said in his very matter-of-fact way, leaning closer to get a better look at Law. 

He scoffed and placed his hat on the ground, shaking his head. “I won’t join your crew, If you forgot, I have one of my own.” 

“That’s not what I mean Torao. I want you.” Luffy murmured, his breath ghosting the other’s lips. “I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you at the auction house.” He placed his beloved hat next to Law’s and pressed their lips together quickly, pulling away to see how he would react. 

Law was shocked, his eyes wide as he looked down to Luffy. They both sat there in silence for a moment as the older captain tried to process what just happened. Luffy had kissed him. He didn’t know what to think, how this would throw a dent in his plans, how it would mess with their alliance, how it felt fucking nice, how he hadn’t been kissed in so long that he had forgotten what another’s lips felt like against his own. Fuck, Luffy’s lips were so soft, his muddled mind wanted more. He was too drunk to give a rat’s ass about the consequences. 

“Luffy…” He murmured before grabbing the rubber man by his soft cheeks, dragging him in for a passionate kiss. Attacking Luffy’s mouth with an assault of teeth and tongue. Damn, he tasted so good, like bacon and the sea. It was addicting. “Fuck, you just have to complicate everything don’t you?” Law smirked against his lips, dragging Luffy by his ass to sit in his lap. 

“I always get what I want.” The straw hat just giggled and returned the kiss with fervor, the two pulling each other as close as possible. Law was a damn good kisser Luffy had decided, but of course, he had already figured that. The older man simply oozed tall, dark and sexy. God was it hot though, the way he pulled his hair and bit his bottom lip ever so gently before swiping his tongue over the sensitive skin. It made his whole body heat up. It felt so right, so good. He wanted more. He wanted to devour him. 

“Torao…. I want you.” Luffy moaned against his lips, fingers toying with the hem of Law’s jacket as he rolled his hips against the older man’s crotch. “I want you so bad, I’ve wanted you for a long time.” Luffy ground down harder, half erect and his shorts were already feeling impossibly tight. 

Law smirked and bucked up against the smaller man, letting him feel his throbbing dick straining against his pants. He leaned in close and swiped his tongue along the shell of Luffy’s ear before nipping it gently. “Do you? You’ll have to try harder than that. Tell me what you want.” 

The brunette shuddered and whined against his neck, hands roaming his chest. “I want you to fuck me. I wanna ride your dick ‘til I cum.” and he wanted it bad. Luffy had never felt this way for anyone until he woke up to Law’s worried face over him. That white coat he had been wearing did things to Luffy. Maybe when he was elbows deep in his chest he messed something up in his soul, because ever since then he had spent countless nights thinking about what the man could do to him. “I’ve never wanted anything like this, but I want you so bad. Been thinking about it for years. I would get so lonely at night, I touched myself a lot thinking about you.” 

“I suppose I can indulge you then.” Law murmured against his skin, his cock and ego swelling at Luffy’s confession. He couldn’t deny the younger captain was the usual deposit in his spank bank, his devil fruit left room for some very imaginative fantasies. 

“I want it Torao. I need it. I need you to fuck me right now. I’ve waited, and I never wait.” Luffy asserted, hands snaking under his shirt to roam the inked skin hidden underneath. Moaning at the feeling of Law’s defined abdomen, following the trail of soft hair lower. 

Law scoffed, palming Luffy’s round ass before flipping them over to loom over the younger man. His golden eyes were foggy with lust, his gaze the shine from a lighthouse in a typhoon. “You want my dick that badly? How many times have you touched yourself thinking about me?” 

“Too many times” Luffy smiled, tugging at Law’s jacket before pulling him down into a passionate battle of tongues and teeth. His body heating up with every motion of Law’s hands roaming his body. 

Softly Law called upon room and suddenly they were in the men’s quarters, he couldn’t tell who’s bed they were on, but he didn’t really care. What he cared about was how Law was pulling off his jacket, exposing his inked skin for Luffy to admire. His expression was something close to sadistic as he descended upon the younger man, stripping him down before Luffy could even realize he was naked, cock standing proudly between them. If it were anyone but Luffy, he might be embarrassed by being so exposed and vulnerable to the surgeon of death. But that just made it even hotter to him. A man who could kill him with ease if he wanted to, a man of mystery and danger. He had gotten off to countless scenarios of Law on top of him, below him, between his thighs, face stuffed with his cock. It was a dream come true to have the handsome man looming over his naked body. 

“I can’t deny I’ve considered your unique ability a few times. How your tight ass would feel around my dick, how I could give it to you hard and fast and you could take it all.” Law growled against his lips before folding Luffy in half to shove his face between the smaller captain’s smooth thighs. 

Luffy moaned as Law’s tongue circled his hole before penetrating him with wet heat. A finger was soon added and Luffy couldn’t help but press against it, this wasn’t new to him. He had gotten off countless times thanks his devil fruit paired with the thoughts of the man above him, but this time it was real and Law couldn’t keep his hands off of him. His hot, wet tongue ramming as deep as it could inside his ass, eating him like it was the doctor’s last meal, while his finger hooked upwards, finding his pleasure spot with suspicious ease. Luffy bucked up into the older man’s face and grabbing a fist full of hair to keep him right where he was. Grinding down on his face Luffy erupted in a delighted moan, thighs quivering as Law ate him out without mercy. 

He barely registered a second, then a third finger until they scissored apart, stretching his ass obscenely wide. Law groaned as Luffy’s thighs crushed his head. His fingers drawing another unabashed moan from the younger captain. He rammed his fingers and tongue faster, spitting on his stretched hole to gain more friction. Luffy tasted delicious, but the sounds he made were even more tantalizing. 

Law pulled back to admire the way he had undone the captain. Luffy’s body was flushed, hair tousled and legs spread wide to accommodate his body. Luffy’s dark eyes were trained on him as his pink lips parted, moaning with every stroke of his fingers. 

“You like that you eager slut?” Luffy nodded, grinding down harder. “I only put my fingers in you and you’re already a mess. I wonder what you’ll look like with I finally shove my cock into your little ass?” He smirked, leaning down to spit on Luffy’s hole one last time before undoing the button of his tight jeans with a sigh of relief. “Jack me off Luffy-ya” he ordered and surprisingly Luffy complied, his wrist stretching to reach his thick dick and began stroking it as fast as he could, wanting Law to hurry up. 

“Torao… Now, I want it now!” he moaned as the fingers inside rubbed against his prostate, a warm pool of pleasure building up, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more or he was going to go insane. 

“Now!” Luffy cried as his entire body arched with his first orgasm. His untouched cock spurting copious ribbons of cum on their chests as he continued to fist Law’s cock as fast as he could. The smaller captain was blissed out and ready for more. 

Normally Law wouldn’t take orders, but he was horny as hell and his inhibitions left the second he had gotten Luffy naked. The view he had and his throbbing cock leaking with precum in Luffy’s hand was enough for him to comply. 

“Whatever you want Mugi-ya.” he smirked, pulling his fingers out and spitting on his dick before lining himself up. “You filthy slut, you’re lucky that I want you.” Law smashed their lips together as he shoved his thick cock into Luffy’s stretched hole. The couple moaning against each other as their bodies became one. 

Law might have been rough, but he wasn’t heartless. He spared Luffy a moment to adjust, feeling the walls around him relax a bit before he pulled out to the tip and started a harsh pace. His hips pistoning inside the younger man with every moan that he caused. Luffy was a wreck, a tight, wet, wreck. It only served to push Law that much more, to lean over him for a better angle and thrust deeper into the moaning mess of a man beneath him. 

Luffy’s dark eyes glazed over with lust as he looked up to the handsome man thrusting into him. His body was so tense yet like jelly at the same time. The slight pain he initially felt melting into warm pleasure with each perfectly aimed thrust against his prostate. White hot pleasure of being fucked through his orgasm would have been too much if it were anyone but him. 

“More Torao, I want more.” Luffy moaned, gaining his bearings enough to roll up against Law’s thrusts. He started fisting his cock in time with the deep thrusts to get more of that delicious pleasure he so badly craved. 

With a moan the older captain obliged, rolling his hips deeper and faster into moaning mess below him. Luffy was intoxicating, he could get drunk on the lovely, unabashed moans he let out. It was erotic watching his whole body bounce with every thrust of his hips, shivering as he hit the right angle and made Luffy cry out in bliss. The frustration he had pent up for years bursting as he impaled Luffy. 

Law’s vision was fuzzy, all he could focus on was the writhing mess of pleasure below him. Leaning in he pressed their lips together desperately, kissing with all the passion he could muster as his end neared. “Fuck Luffy, I’m about to cum.” He groaned, hips moving on their own accord as he desperately chased his own pleasure. 

“Me too!” Luffy cried, seconds later his whole body quaked as he came on Law’s cock, walls spasming as he pushed Law over the edge as well. His ass filled to the brim with the older man’s hot cum. 

The two held each other close as they rode out the waves of bliss that devoured their bodies. Law giving a few lazy rolls of his hips before pulling out with a wet pop and collapsing on top of his partner before rolling to the side. 

Luffy curled up against him, basking in the afterglow of the amazing sex they had and Law pulled him closer. Lazily, Law reached for the blanket beside them and threw it over their naked bodies to shield them from the brisk air of the cabin. Luffy smiled and let out a content sigh as he wrapped his arms around his lover, "You better be ready for round two tomorrow. I'm gonna ride your dick 'til you pass out." The straw hat murmured against his chest. 

"Sure thing Luffy-ya." Law smirks softly and buries his face into Luffy's hair, too blissed out and tired to think about what tomorrow might bring. Instead, they held each other tightly as sleep consumed them as quickly as their passion. Consequences be damned; for once, he was content. 

\--

Outside, two shadows cast over the cabin door. Having been drawn from the party in the kitchen by their throes of passion Zoro and Nami stood sharing swings from a stein of rum as they evesdropped. 

“Well I’ll be damned…” Zoro muttered, taking a big sip of rum to down what he had just heard. 

“I knew it!” Nami drunkenly chuckled, hip cocked as he extended her hand. “Gay as hell.”

Zoro grumbled and dropped 100 beli’s in her hand. “How did you know? 

“Straight dudes don’t wear jeans that tight.” The navigator smirked, tucking the bill in her bra. “I’ll bet another hundo that they fucked in Sanji’s bed.” 

“Hell no, I’m never going to bet against you ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! No update on Someone New. I had midterms and a final exam for a mini-mester class on top of 4 people quitting and having to work overtime this past month. Bonus points, just got my 4 wisdom teeth out yesterday rip. Shit doesn't normally hit the fan like this for me. I haven't forgotten you guys! 
> 
> I have the new chapter of Someone New basically ready, but I need to beta it before I post. 
> 
> So here's some porn! I haven't written porn in a decade, but I gotta get back in the swing of it for the later chapters of Someone New ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Pls leave kudos they make me feel nice :)


End file.
